The present invention relates to a closure and securing device, particularly usable for ski boots.
Various devices are currently known which are applied to ski boots and allow to achieve, for example, the closure of the quarters and/or the actuation of one or more pressers arranged inside the boots.
Some of these devices essentially consist of a knob rotatably associated with the boot and provided with a winding pulley for a cable.
The disadvantage of these known types resides in the fact that the skier is forced to impart a considerable number of turns to the knob to achieve, for example, the optimum fastening of the quarters.